Deep In The OtherWorld
by iSkull-Candii
Summary: What if the world as we know is coming to and end. Who will save us if the saviour is gone. Or are they really gone, element/moon goddess Luna  or known by many other names  is the only one living on the ground who has hope, will that hope save them.R&R.
1. Prologue

Deep in the OtherWorld

Disclaimer, and P.S Luna is not me.

~*Prologue*~

What if the world as we know it is coming to an end. No saviour. No chance of anything, even light. What do we do, we can't just stand there and wait for life as we know it dies...

But element/affintiy/moon goddess Luna or known be many other names has a plan or at least will be the only one with hope (only one living on the ground anyway) for the end of this diaster.


	2. 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

Deep in the OtherWorld

**Disclaimer I do not own the HON characters P.C and Kristen Cast do.**

**IMPORTANT : Luna is in Chicago HON but nobody knows she's a goddess and she says her name is Mystii. Also Stark is in Chicago HON aswell.**

**:D**

_Mystii_

"So who's taking you to our next school dance?" Said my roommate, Katrina. Katrina is a small girl with jet black hair, cat green eyes and pale skin, she has an affintiy for the element air, healing powers and she can understand cats and dogs thoughts/bark/meowing.

"Nobody, you got anyone special?" I replied.

Firstly she blushed, bit her lip then said, "Yes I actually do, Mike and I bet some ones asked you, who?"

"How do you know..Fine I got asked by Simon, Alan, blah blah."

"So basically the guys that _everyone_ thinks are gorgeous!"

"Not everyone on the planet does, and you do know _everyone _includes your mom, your grandmother and even dudes I tell you dudes!"

Katrina shviered of the thought of her own mother, grandmother and all the dudes on the planet making out with Simon, one of the many dudes she thinks are _gorgeous._

"Ugh the thought of calling him _gorgeous _makes me shiver on the inside!" I thought.

"You know what I mean Mist."

"..THAT." I sounded like the snobby stuck-up girls on Jersey Shore."Oh my goddess I sound so mean, sorry!"

"That's fine, and I should know better 'cause I know how much you **hate** to be called that!"

"Well anyways, I'm going to do some archery, and yes I know it's the weekend, I like archery."

"And we all know how _great_ you are at holding a bow and arrow." Katrina was being sarcastic.

"HEY! I'm getting extra lessons you know so I'm actually _great_ at archery!"

"What by extra lessons do you mean drooling all over James Stark."

"Em no, kind of, _yes_ but he is teaching me."

"Yeah sure he is.."

"And besides I am good at archery now, look."

Then I took out my bow and arrow, and shot it right above Katrina's head, I meant for it to not hit her and it didn't hit her so I AM GOOD!

"EH YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH THAT STICK!"

"No silly, I didn't."

"EH YEAH YOU DID!"

"Never mind let's just make the most out of our weekend shall we?"

"Of course."

Then we fled to the dining hall, then I saw, Mr. James the HOT! _I'm turning more teenage girly everyday EVERYDAY! _The word everyday echoed in my head. Then Katrina noticed my weird thinking face and brought me back to reality.

"HELLO EARTH TO MYSTII!"

Then I snapped out of my thinking face, "What?"

"Oh nothing...oh hello !"

is her cat, Snookums is a Bred Bengal type cat. Me on the other hand I came to school _with_ my dog so no cat will ever pick me, besides I'm not a cat person.

"OH WOULD YOU STOP WHINING YOUR ASS OF SNOOKUMS!" Katrina yelled at her cat.

Probably her cat whining at her, but since I'm the affinity/moon goddess, I know her cat is whining at her, but I just block it out.

I was busy being entertained by Katrina yelling at her cat when I got poked in the back, I turned around to see it was JAMES!

"Hey Mystii I think we should do the extra archery lessons earlier tonight, ok? I mean like after we all finish eating and stuff." James said.

"Oh yeah sure." I replied, while blushing uncontrollably.

"Are you blushing?" OH CRAP HE NOTICED.

"No it's just my my my my MAKEUP yeah that's what it is my makeup.."

"We'll seeya soon."

"Bye."

Then he walked off.

"Ew la la!" Katrina said.

''Oh shut your tiny little ass up !''

"I'm so offended!" She gasped jokingly.

"You're not a good actress."

"What if I'm acting to be a bad actress!"

"How did we even get on to this conversation!"

"Well first James ca-"

"I really didn't want to know!"

"Ohhh.."

"Yes ohhh."

"Ok well I gotta get to practice before anyone ruins my chances of getting me together with James.."

"TOP MISSION 1" Katrina was pretending to be in the army or something.

**A/N THIS BIT'S GONNA BE INTERESTING..I CAN ASSURE YOU..**

Everyone turned and looked straight at a wing dude, so I turned aswell. _Oh crap Nyx warned me about him, his name is Kalona, Nyx's ex-warrior-guardian._ Straight away when I looked at him I felt a pull towards him but I knew that wasn't me who was letting me let him pull me towards him (confusing right?) so I looked away. I peeked and saw Kalona walking towards me.

**Might be a bit confusing, but next time I'll try not do that shiz!**

**Tell me what ya'll think by reviewing!**

**And guess what? Well I'm actually not sure what :P**

**:) Nerdii'Lemon :)**


	3. 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Deep in the Otherworld

**Disclaimer I do not own the HON characters P.C and Kristen Cast do.**

_Mystii_

"Katrina stop staring!" I yelled at her as I know that she would go under his spell.

"Sorry, but-" I cut Katrina off.

"But nothing, _nothing_..."

"Okay, Okay , Okay and Okay!" She finally faced me.

"Good, it's weird to stare ya know!"

"Yeah I know!"

"_**THEN STOP STARING!"**_

"What's wrong with you Miss My-Knickers-Are-In-A-Twist!"

"Sometimes you highly annoy me Kat!"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"Okay...KAT!"

"Ugh."

"See what I mean, this is one of the reasons we're friends!"

"No it's not we were forced to be roommates!"

"Yep, well we are friends right?"

"Of course! But I mean WE SHOULD OF GOTTEN SEPRATE ROOMS!"

"I know I know and I KNOW!"

"Anywayz.." She was desperate to look and face Kalona, but by the time she gave up and did, he was gone.

"I bet that dude was very uncomfortable when everyone was staring at him."

"Yep..! I JINX HIM!"

"Him has a name, I'm Kalona and you must be Katrina and Mystii, I've heard so much about you two." Kalona walked up and said.

"_OH MY FAT GIRAFFE I didn't expect this to happen.." _I thought.

"Hi.." Katrina blushed while she said.

"Hello." Kalona replied, "Well I better get back to consort, Neferet." He then turned to a beautiful woman walking towards him, obviously Neferet.

"_WHAT'S UP WITH THIS SHIZ AND CHIZZ!" I thought._

Then Kalona and his consort walked away.

"Well that was unexpected." I said.

"DAMN, I WILL GET MY JINX ON THAT HOT STUFF SOME DAY, AND ME AND MY BED WILL BE WAITING!" Katrina replied.

"WOW WOW WOW to much information! Yesh that is not a pretty sight!"

_Kalona _

"Kalona, come with me to bed and enjoy my pleasurable presence." My consort, Neferet commanded. Even thinking Neferet and consort being put together (as they already are.) gave me chills down my spine.

"Soon, my lovely consort." I replied, "I am going to fly over Tulsa and watch those weak and pathetic _mortals_ sleep.."

"Come back soon, you know I _hate_ being kept waiting." She spat.

Then I went on to the balcony and stretched out my wings and after a while of embracing the cold air I jumped off the balcony and flew to Chicago House of Night. I didn't really want to fly over the weak pathetic mortals, I really wanted to see my Aya.**(a/n as you probably guessed by Aya he means Luna..or does he -_- )**

_**Luna(Mystii)**_

Katrina is staying in with Delilah because her and Brandon split up. Well that's what Katrina texted me.

**Delilah and Brandon broke up. He cheated.**

**Me staying in Delilah's dorm to cheer her up :) xx**

_"Who's gonna share my cookie dough icecream with me..MY TUMMY, I never was gonna share it with her anyway..MY ICECREAM MINE I TELL YOU =_= " _I thought.

Then I began eating my _deliousieoso _cookie dough icecream.

I was too much into eating the icecream to realise Kalona had got into my room through the window, then he said,"Hello my Aya."

"First of all, the name's Mystii and second I'm not your fucking Aya!" I spat.

"Shh, I know your only denying our connection incase anyone comes in as they know I'm a killer.."

"NO THEY DON'T THEY'RE ALL UNDER YOUR _BULLCRAPIE _SPELL! And I'm denying the _lies_!"

Kalona just laughed, he thinks I'm denying it because incase anyone came in.

"Don't believe me then, all I have to say is..COME TO ME AIR AND GET THIS BIRDBOY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND BACK TO WHERE HE CAME FROM..please!"

Then Kalona vanished.

"Phew, I'm glad that shity scene is in the past.." I said to myself.

A gust of wind came back and I knew the deed was done so I commanded Air to settle.

"Thank you air you have been of great help to me now you may rest your winds until next time I need you." I said it like a goddess, the thing I really am, I hadn't felt so much power and yet kindness like goddess's usaully feel since I was in the Otherworld, and BOY THE FEELING FELT GOOD!

**HOPE YOUS ALL LIKED IT. Review please.**

**Nerdii'Lemon**


End file.
